


The One Where Merlin and Arthur Go To Camp

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are camp counselors</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Merlin and Arthur Go To Camp

**Author's Note:**

> commentfic for[](http://roflolmaomg.livejournal.com/profile)[**roflolmaomg**](http://roflolmaomg.livejournal.com/) over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/summerpornathon/48264.html?thread=4430984#t4430984) at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/summerpornathon/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/summerpornathon/) 

  
"Hurry _up_ Merlin. Move! Jesus Christ just get _on_ with it already. Reveille is in 15 minutes and I _refuse_ to sit through breakfast horny because you're taking _too fucking long_. Now move!"

Merlin just huffed a laugh into the nape of Arthur's neck, right behind his left ear where the sweat-damp haired curled perfectly, and shift his weight slightly. Arthur's answering groan echoed faintly in the back of the stuffy dust-filled storage shed and the canoe that he was leaning against wobbled slightly.

"Jesus _yes_ Merlin, come _on._ Just fuck me already," Arthur pleaded. His cock was hard and currently trapped between his stomach and the canoe and he didn't even wanna _think_ about how unsanitary the whole situation was. Arthur just knew that if Merlin didn't fucking _move_ rightthefucknow, someone would probably stumble upon Merlin's dead corpse weeks later because Arthur would fucking kill him.

"Language, Arthur," Merlin murmured, drawing back and fucking into Arthur slowly and aboutfucking_time_, "You're a Cabin Leader. How are you supposed to promote wholesome experiences and good clean fun with a dirty mouth like that?" As if he could talk when he was currently getting it off with Arthur is a musty shed right behind his own cabin, where _he_ was a Leader as well.

"Fuck wholesome. Those little brats are obviously demons anyway," Arthur forced out through clenched teeth as he starts to slam his ass back on Merlin's cock with bruising force. "Have you seen the way kids keep getting hurt and that Mordred kid is always just standing there? I swear he's evil..."

Arthur's rant tapered off on a moan as Merlin reached forward to wrap his fingers around Arthur's cock. In the early morning light that struggled through the dusty windows, Arthur looked down to see Merlin's long pale fingers gripping the angry reddish-purple of his arousal and he let out a deep groan.

"Fuck, Merlin, yes just like that." Merlin used one of his feet to kick Arthur's legs apart and his free hand to grab the back of Arthur's neck and bent him over further before gripping his shoulder so tight that it was sure to leave a mark and pounding into him again and again.

The blood rushing in Arthur's ears almost drowned out the sounds of damp flesh colliding and Merlin's harsh breathing where his forehead rested between Arthur's shoulder blades. Arthur had already felt the shift in Merlin's breath that signaled how close he was and Arthur had been feeling the curl of release in his belly and the tingle in his toes for some time. All he needed was that little _push._

Just as Arthur's hand came up to roll his nipples between his fingers, the hand that Merlin had on his neck slipped down and he felt one of Merlin's fingers circle his hole slowly where it was stretched tight over Merlin's cock, probing slightly before pressing right inside. One half-choked cry of surprised and Arthur was coming, all over Merlin's hand, and the canoe, and the dusty floor of the shed, Merlin's own groan of release highlighted by the sound of a bugle.

_   
**fic: The One Where Merlin and Arthur Go To Camp**   
_


End file.
